Information is Power
by Notrel
Summary: Naruto decides to skip the kage bunshin when reading the forbidden scroll of sealing, but ends up reading the details of the technique. The consequences of this seemingly small action could irrevocably change the shinobi world as we know it.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump magazine. This is a fan-made adaptation, from which I receive no financial recompense.

* * *

><p>A brown haired man in his mid-20s with a horizontal scar across his nose looked down at his favourite student. "I'm sorry Naruto, but you fail. This was your last chance."<p>

"Now Iruka, come on. He passed all of the other components of the exam." his white haired colleague looked at him. "Maybe we could just pass him, after all this is his final attempt."

"I'm sorry Mizuki, Naruto, but those are the rules. In order to become a shinobi you must show decent aptitude in all areas, or be overwhelmingly good in one area, like that boy last year who passed on taijutsu alone." Iruka bowed his head sadly. "I'm afraid that none of your other results were enough to bypass your failing grade in ninjutsu."

The boy looked downcast, then broke into a grin. "It's alright Iruka sensei, I'll figure something out." He turned and walked slowly out of the room. Iruka closed his eyes, knowing that he had likely just shattered the dreams of his favourite pupil.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat outside on a swing, watching all of the families who congratulated their children on passing.<br>"Look at the demon," one person glanced in his direction, "I heard it was the only one to fail.'

"Good thing too, could you imagine that thing getting any sort of real training?" another person looked at him.

"What was the Sandaime thinking, putting that thing with our kids?" The two walked away with their children in tow.

Naruto looked down. Why did they always talk about him with such hatred in their voices? Celebrate his failure? Ignore his attempts to live a normal life?

"Hello Naruto."

"Mizuki sensei?" Naruto looked up, confused. Mizuki hadn't seemed to care outside of the academy before.

"Don't blame Iruka, he was just doing his job." the white haired teacher smiled softly. "He's beating himself up over the decision."

Naruto looked down again. "I failed him Mizuki sensei. He believed in me, and I let him down."

Mizuki's face broke out into a full blown grin. "Well, not exactly." He now had Naruto's full attention. "There's a make-up exam given to those who fail their final attempt at the main exam."

"Really Mizuki sensei? What do I have to do? Tell me, please!" Naruto was almost in tears at this point.

"Alright, here's what you have to do." Mizuki then explained how Naruto had to steal the false copy of the forbidden scroll of sealing from the Hokage's vault, learn one of the basic techniques listed on the false scroll, and meet him in the forest. Naruto looked sceptical. Noticing this, Mizuki elaborated. "It's a test for those who aren't academically skilled, to see if they have what it takes for normal shinobi duties such as infiltration, and to test whether they have any aptitude for ninjutsu at all." He paused, thoughtful. "Normally, this would be performed as a team, but since you were the only one this year to fail, you have to do it solo."

Naruto looked to the Hokage mountain and grinned excitedly. "I'll do it dattebayo! I'll pass this exam and make Iruka sensei proud."

* * *

><p>Naruto was in the forest surrounding Konoha, reading from a large scroll. "So, the kage bunshin no jutsu." He looked downcast. "Aww man, the bunshin no jutsu was the hardest to do." He reads further to find a different jutsu, but sees a note at the bottom of the section.<p>

"Kage bunshin no jutsu was created by Senju Tobirama as a birthday gift for Uzumaki Mito. Kage bunshin return their memories to the user upon dispelling. The taijuu kage bunshin no jutsu variant is classified as a kinjutsu due to immense risk of death from excessive chakra depletion. This jutsu requires large amounts of chakra, but requires very little control. Combined with the single hand seal required, this makes it slightly easier to perform than the standard bunshin no jutsu, for those with the chakra coils to handle it. Conceivably, those with large enough chakra coils could also use the technique to train faster due to the memory transfer of the clones upon dispelling, though no shinobi to date has recorded large enough chakra coils to perform this feat to a level where this would be beneficial. - S.T."

"Created for an Uzumaki? Used to train faster? This is the best jutsu ever!" He jumped up, and began to work on practising to mold the chakra required for the technique.

* * *

><p>"Here you are Naruto! do you know how much trouble you are in?" Iruka landed in the clearing, noting that Naruto looked tired.<p>

"What do you mean, Iruka sensei? I passed the make-up exam that Mizuki-sensei gave me."

Iruka's eyes widened in realisation before he heard the whistling of kunai through the air. Jumping back, he landed in a tree at the edge of the clearing. "What is the meaning of this Mizuki?"

"Like the kid said, it's the make up exam. Give me the scroll, Naruto." Mizuki grinned, removing a large shuriken from a holster on his back.

"Don't listen to him Naruto! He's trying to steal the forbidden scroll of sealing!" Iruka readied his kunai.

Naruto slowly backed away from Mizuki, heading towards Iruka. "It seems the demon has chosen his side." Mizuki sighed. "Tell me, do you know why you are hated, why we all despise your very existence?" Naruto froze, his eyes wide. "I'll tell you. You see Naruto, you-"

"Don't listen to him Naruto! Leave now! keep the scroll safe!" Iruka jumped back down from the tree.

"Ah, you see Naruto, your dear Iruka sensei also hates you. He does not want you to hear the truth." Mizuki grinned, and prepared to throw his shuriken. "You see Naruto, a bijuu cannot be killed, only sealed. You are a jinchuuriki! You are the Kyuubi no yoko, sealed in human form!" Mizuki threw the shuriken, hoping to hit Naruto in his shock.

So that's it? That's why I am hated? I killed all those people. Husbands, wives, children, parents. I removed their loved ones from this world. I deserve this. Naruto closed his eyes, waiting for the shuriken to hit, and erase his blight upon the world. A wet slicing sound was heard, a spray of blood arced through the air.

But no pain. Naruto opened his eyes. "Iruka sensei?"

"Hey, Naruto." Iruka smiled. "He's lying. You are not the demon. You are the demon's prison, and its warden. You keep us all from being killed simply by surviving, by refusing to give in to the hatred." He raised his voice. "Go! Get out of here! Protect the scroll, don't let the traitor get it."  
>Naruto nodded, and fled.<p>

"Well well, the demon shows its true colours. Leaving the one it was supposedly closest to behind, to die." Mizuki's smile grew larger. "I think I'll leave you here, as a witness. Imagine what a hero I will be known as, if it is revealed that I was the one to kill the demon." With that, he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Naruto was jumping through the trees, scroll on his back. "Naruto! I managed to stall him. Hand me the scroll and get to safety." Iruka smiled.<br>Naruto let loose a brace of shuriken, and Iruka dodged. The two landed in a small clearing. "Why? How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" The henge dispelled, revealing Mizuki.

Naruto collapsed. "Because I'm Iruka." Iruka's henge then dispelled, his bloodstained form panting heavily.

"I was going to leave you alive, but you've irritated me too much Iruka. Tell me though, why would you defend that thing that killed your family?" Mizuki shook his head. "Letting it keep the scroll, you know that the demon would use its power to destroy Konoha."

"You're right." Iruka bowed his head. "The demon would do that." His head rose, his eyes filled with determination. "But that's not what Naruto would do. He is a proud citizen of the leaf, the will of fire burns brightly within him!"

Mizuki sighed. "So be it." He threw his last shuriken, heading straight for Iruka's chest.

A flash of orange, and the shuriken was deflected. Naruto stood in front of Iruka defensively. "I won't let you hurt him dattebayo!"

Mizuki laughed. "And what can you do to stop me?"

Naruto smirked as he formed a cross with his fingers. "TAIJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" The forest filled with smoke, and Mizuki's eyes widened. Within the rapidly dispersing chakra cloud, hundreds of orange clad forms appeared standing in the trees.  
>The clones descended simultaneously upon the shocked teacher, quickly overwhelming him with their massive numbers.<p>

* * *

><p>Mizuki lay on the floor unconscious, two copies of Naruto were tying him up with copious amounts of rope. "Naruto, come here." Iruka looked proudly at the original.<p>

"What is it Iruka sensei?" He walked over to Iruka's prone form.

"Close your eyes for a second." Naruto felt something being moved on his forehead. "Okay, open them." Naruto opened his eyes, and his jaw dropped in shock. Iruka's forehead was bare. He raised his hands up, to find that Iruka's missing hitae-ate had been placed upon his forehead. His eyes started to tear up.  
>"Naruto?"<p>

"Thank you Iruka sensei! I won't let you down dattebayo!" Naruto jumped on Iruka, forgetting about his wound.

"OW! Be careful Naruto!" Iruka smiled through his pain. His favourite student had taken the first step towards his dream.

* * *

><p>Hiruzen Sarutobi was staring at a small glass orb. "Recall the ANBU, the scroll of sealing has been recovered by chuunin Umino." He placed the orb into his desk drawer. "Reschedule my next appointment, and let Naruto in when he arrives."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump magazine. This is a fan-made adaptation, from which I receive no financial recompense.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat fidgeting in front of the Hokage, Iruka's hand on his shoulder and the forbidden scroll standing upright on the floor next to him.<br>Hiruzen smiled. "Relax Naruto, you're not in trouble. Far from it in fact." His smile dropped. "Despite being only an academy student, you successfully completed a high B-class mission, apprehending a skilled chuunin level opponent."

Naruto grinned. "Of course Jiji! I'm going to be Hokage one day, so you'd better believe I'm going to be awesome during my career!"

Hiruzen chuckled. "I don't doubt it. Now, regarding your pay for a successful mission, I'm afraid I'm going to have to include the Kage Bunshin as a part of the reward, so you won't get much money."

Naruto's eyes opened wide. "Really Jiji? I'm getting paid?" He paused. "That reminds me, did you know that the Kage Bunshin was made by the Nidaime for an Uzumaki?"

Iruka was shocked. "Hokage-sama, is this true?"

Hiruzen looked over to the wall covered with portraits of the previous Hokage. "Sensei always did like to add extra detail to his reports." He sighed. "Iruka, Naruto, what I say to you now does not leave this room. Understood?" The two nodded. "Good. Now, Iruka, what was the name of the Shodaime's wife?"

Iruka stood thinking for a moment. "If I recall, it was Senju Mito, was it not?"

Naruto sat up straight, catching Iruka's attention. "The scroll said the technique was given to the Shodaime's fiance, Uzumaki Mito!"

Hiruzen smiled again. "It seems, Iruka, that Naruto is not as slow as his academy reports make him out to be." Iruka looked embarrased. "Mito sama was indeed born an Uzumaki. The great-aunt of Naruto's mother, if I remember correctly."

With this, Naruto jumped up from his seat, despite Iruka's restraining hand. "My mother? Who was she Jiji? Please, I need to know dattebayo!"

Hiruzen looked at Iruka, who had a shocked expression on his face. "Iruka, you knew his mother. Tell him of the other Uzumaki hell raiser of Konoha."

Iruka stepped backwards in shock. "Then it's true. You're her son." He regained his footing, smiled, and shook his head. "That actually explains a lot." He began to laugh. "Naruto, your mother was none other than the legendary prankster of Konoha, with a temper to match. The Akai Chishio Habanero. Uzumaki Kushina!"

Naruto fell back onto his chair in shock. He had heard of the Habanero before from one of Iruka's lessons. "My mother was so awesome dattebayo!" He raised a fist. "It just means I'll have to use the Kage Bunshin to train, like the scroll said. I won't be able to catch up her anytime soon."

Iruka looked down at Naruto. "Train? How can a bunshin help you train?"

Hiruzen smiled. "So you read that part as well? Here's a little bit of advice for you Naruto. Don't attempt physical training with them. You'll just be wasting chakra." His face fell. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. I have to write up the team rosters."

With that, Iruka pulled Naruto out of the room, leaving Hiruzen alone with the forbidden scroll. "That boy will do great things." He smiled as he pulled out a list. "Now, where to put him?"

* * *

><p>Naruto and Iruka sat at the bar of Ichiraku Ramen, waiting for Teuchi to finish cooking. "So Naruto, who do you think is going to be on your team?"<p>

Naruto grinned as Teuchi finished cooking and started putting the noodles into bowls. "Well, judging by how awesome I am, I'll be put into a team with the dead last and the top kunoichi." He laughed, then his face fell. "I know Sensei. I'm the dead last. But that's going to change dattebayo!" Teuchi placed the finished ramen on the bar. "I will surpass her. I will make everyone remember how awesome the Uzumaki were." Naruto finally noticed that the food was ready, and he began to eat.

Iruka smiled as he reached for his own chopsticks. "They already do Naruto, even if it's not consciously." Naruto stopped eating as Iruka removed his jacket. "See this spiral? That's the Uzumaki clan crest. We wear it to honour our fallen allies."

Naruto swallowed his mouthful. "Fallen allies? You don't mean?"

Iruka grimaced. "Yes, I'm afraid so." He sighed. "A long time ago, during the second great war. It took an alliance of Iwa, Kiri and Kumo, but the village of Uzushiogakure was entirely destroyed. The only known survivors were Mito and Kushina, who were in Konoha at the time, though there may have been others scattered across the continent." He shook his head. "Anyway, your food is going to get cold if you leave it."

* * *

><p>Once Naruto had finished eating, he turned to Iruka once again. "So, why did those three villages team up to destroy my clan back then?"<p>

Iruka finished his mouthful, only halfway through his bowl at the time. "Quite simply Naruto, they feared them." He took another bite whilst Naruto took this in. "The Uzumaki had a mastery of fuinjutsu that allowed them to perform feats no man at the time was able to replicate. Those three saw their potential, and crushed the village before they could become a threat." He smiled. "Although, at the time, they were already powerful enough to hold back the attackers long enough for the reinforcements from Konoha to arrive and watch the death of the last survivor. Their armies were so damaged and fatigued that the cleanup was a simple matter, allowing Konoha to decisively win the second great war."

Naruto smiled. "So they were that powerful then? I keep getting my bar set higher and higher today, don't I?"

Iruka smiled and returned to his noodles. 'I'm sure you'll be able to do it, to surpass them all.'

* * *

><p>After Iruka had finished, the two paid for their meals and began to leave. "Train hard Naruto, you'll need to be in your best condition this time next week."<p>

Naruto grinned and raised a thumb. "Don't worry about it Sensei, I'll blow all of the others out of the water by the time we're assigned teams dattebayo!"

The two separated and headed home.


End file.
